Shoelaces have been used since before 3000 BCE. A shoelace is typically threaded through a plurality of eyelets on opposing sides of an expansion opening of a shoe. The lace elements are pulled until a desired tension is achieved between the shoe and the foot of the wearer. Traditionally, the tension is preserved by tying the ends of the shoe laces in a knot. The process of tightening and tying the lacing, elements on shoes requires time, knowledge, and physical dexterity. Moreover, the use of a knot alone to tie a shoelace often causes the tension of the lace to relax prematurely, resulting in a poor fit of the shoe upon the wearer. Another problem with this method of fastening a shoe lace is that it often becomes untied with movement of the wearer. An unfastened shoe lace is a trip hazard for the shoe wearer.
The process of tying a shoelace is a challenge for many of those who have handicaps that are physical or mental. These groups are most at risk for injury if as shoelace becomes untied prematurely. The untying and tying of the shoelace may also take too much time in time-sensitive situations like races or other sporting events. The present invention solves these problems by providing a shoelace adjustment and fastening device which users can operate with less attention, less dexterity, and less time than is necessary for tying a shoelace. The present invention also reduces the risks associated with an unintended reduction of tension in the shoelace.
A variety of devices have been invented for locking shoelaces, and laces in general, without requiring the tying thereof. Many of these devices are overly complicated. Though they provide an easy means to fasten the lace, they require a high threshold level of attention and dexterity to adjust the tension of the lace. The locking devices contain grips that impair the movement, of the shoe lace along the device such that adjustment of the tension of the lace becomes unduly difficult.
Many of these devices are operated such that the user is likely to accidentally relax the tension of the lace more than desired. Such devices require that the ends of the lace are pulled in opposite directions to maintain some tension while adjusting the device to alter the tension of the shoelace. This requires moving three elements in differing directions: the two ends of the shoelace in opposite directions from each other, and the device winch moves in a direction nearly perpendicular to the direction of the shoelaces. This controlled manipulation of three elements along three different vectors is difficult to maintain when the user has the use of only two hands. In this situation, the user is likely to release at least one end of the lace to free a band to adjust the device. Doing so results in a loss of control of the tension during adjustment.
Some previous devices use a clasp mechanism to lock a lace. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,423 to King, Jr., (which is incorporated by reference in its entirety), the clasp in these devices includes a receptacle for the ends of the lace that is connected to a cover by pivotation to bring the cover into closing engagement over the receptacle, and to open the clasp to provide access to the receptacle. The angle at which the hinge opens is not limited, and in use the cover pivots 180 degrees about the hinge. Unrestricted and frequent rotation of the covers around the hinges wears on the hinge mechanisms and makes it more likely that the covers will fall off these devices.
It is with these deficiencies in mind that the instant invention was designed.